


As You Wish

by Anonymous



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He laughed at her hesitation, and her submissive streak a mile wide. “If that’s what you want, kiddo.”





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at posting anything mature; my sincerest apologies to VM.   
> Any and all feedback is appreciated!

Scott’s mouth was everywhere. On her neck; a centimeter from her ear, slurring, “what turns you on, T?”

 

“This,” she breathed, shivering. 

 

“More specific,” he grunted. “Don’t make me drag it out of you.”

 

A threat. Straight from Scott’s mouth to her core.

 

Another shiver. 

 

“Unh. Uh, would you?” 

 

He laughed at her hesitation, and her submissive streak a mile wide. “If that’s what you want, kiddo.” 

 

Tessa gulped, nodded, and spread her legs a little wider, in that order. A quick glance down confirmed that this was working for her. 

 

Emboldened by her response and without any ceremony, Scott swiped a finger through her center and she gasped. A soft, strangled, cry left her body as he put it in his mouth and wrapped his lips around it, sucking so hard she could hear the walls of his cheeks come together.

 

When he removed his finger and hovered it above Tessa, teasing drops of fluid fell onto her breasts, causing the skin there to pucker. She shuddered, and he seized the opportunity to latch onto her nipples with his teeth. This made her hiss, and her hands flew to find his hair. 

 

Ignoring his own arousal - he had a thing, with his hair; they both did - Scott continued to work his way down. He traced the ‘V’ of her hips with his tongue, and moved to explore inside of her. 

 

Only her brain chose that moment to kick in and  _ fuck _ , if she could turn back time in about fifteen seconds - 

 

“Scott!” There was alarm in her voice and oh, yeah. Right. They were taking it slow. Because twenty years wasn’t enough foreplay, apparently. It took more than a minute for them to calm down. Tessa let out a frustrated groan, wondering where she got her neuroses from. 

 

“You asked,” he reminded gently, rubbing careful circles on her thigh, paying specific attention not to inch his way up. 

 

“I forgot,” she admitted, blushing, “just how hard it is to stop. Especially when you know that what gets me off is - well, you know.”

 

“Don’t tell me,” he feigned disappointment, “you’ve learned nothing tonight. Guess next time I’ll have to really  _ drill it in _ .”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
